A video monitor is used in many application scenarios for its richness and constitutes an important part of a security protection system. Monitor devices (such as cameras) in many video monitors are mounted outdoors. Since the humidity of outdoor air is high, if water vapor in the air enters a monitor device, the monitor device may run abnormally. Therefore, how to perform waterproof protection on a monitor device is of great importance.
A waterproof design of most of the existing cameras with a pan-tilt platform (hereinafter also referred to as pan-tilt platform cameras) is single-cavity waterproof. As shown in FIG. 1, a transmission mechanism and a front end assembly such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) (the front end assembly of the present disclosure refers to a camera component such as a PCB board and a lens that have higher requirements for protection level) are designed in a single cavity, and the cavity is then designed with a protection level of IP66. Specifically, when a camera is assembled, the camera is mounted by compressing a sealing ring at a bearing to seal the cavity so that the entire cavity may meet the protection level of IP66. However, since it is difficult to make sealing of the bearing perfect, water vapor may not be completely prevented from entering the cavity so as to possibly interfere with the PCB board and the lens provided in the cavity, for example, a hazing of the lens and a corrosion of the PCB board may occur so as to affect the operation of the monitor device.